


棺材

by yinhan8796



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	棺材

【序章】

「亲爱的，你猜我把你怎么着了？」

「……我把你给杀了。」

【一】

黑暗后会迎来黎明，接着黎明过后则紧接着黑暗，这是正常人的生活步调。

但对于金钟大而言，他的童年大部分皆在黑暗度过，他必须在漆黑的卧室里头学着如何取悦男人、如何让自己的魅惑变得更为浑然天成，也就是他存在于世界的原因。

活下去。

金钟大奉「不努力就去死」为心中圭皋，他相信自己的命运不如人，所以就应该更加努力的活下去。经历了双亲被杀之仇恨，他已经懂得如何去压抑内心的喧嚣，就算是要他低下头去屈服，他也没关系。

因为总有一天，他一定会猛地仰头给那些人一记猛烈的。

杀你个措手不及。

然而这样的仇恨却围绕在他每日都必须看见的人身上，他还记得见他的时候，面上纯真的笑颜依然绽放着，而他却抿着嘴，似笑非笑着靠近：「小弟弟，你叫什么名字啊？」

潜意识内明明告诉自己不要和陌生人对话，口中却还是乖顺着回道：「我叫钟大，钟情的钟、远大的大。」

哦，钟情的钟、远大的大。

他笑了下，「那你爸爸妈妈呢？」金钟大望着面前这个有着白皙肌肤的男人，总觉得好像有抹和煦的光打在上头，「你找爸爸妈妈有什么事吗？」

金俊勉又笑了，手却不自觉地抚上面前这个比他矮小许多的男孩：「钟大啊，以后和哥哥一起生活怎么样？」

和哥哥一起生活？金钟大思索了下，歪头着的模样相当可人，「那爸爸妈妈也会在吗？」

「会啊，当然会了，」他又绽开那深意的笑，接着将音量压低着说了一句。

「……他们会在地狱陪你的。」

「……亲爱的，你只需和我在一起就好了。」

【二】

金钟大在双亲被杀的时候同时被送至Coffin里头训练，这里和一般的特殊场所很不一样，没有阴郁的气氛，而是被明亮的灯光垄罩着，似像一般场所的那样光明磊落。

「今天怎么样了？」金俊勉穿着一身酒红色的西装，脚底踩着一履棕色皮鞋入内，「我们钟大有没有好好给我挣钱哪？」

金钟大正在接受训练，赤裸着身子躺在冰凉的钢制桌上，身旁还有个喘息的男人，「……挣钱？也不知是谁说我的身体太虚弱了，卖出去也没个好价钱。」

「呵，」金俊勉笑了声，面上的笑容却凝固了起来，「鹿晗，怎么样？」此时的鹿晗回复了气息，正穿上大衣，却不将钮扣扣上，只是回了句： 「还早呢，这样的贡品任谁都不会想要的，先是肢体僵硬不说，只冷着一张脸，叫男人如何掏钱？」

金钟大淡淡地回睨了一眼，又径自穿上了衣服，「等等，」那抹酒红身影靠近了些，暖热的气息在他的面颊上拍打着，「我可没说你能穿啊。」

他抬了眸子望上那个男人，随后随意地「哦」了一声，边顺着肩膀柔滑的曲线使衣物落下，又一脸笑盈的攀上金俊勉的颈子，「这样呢？」

看着他白皙的身体展露于面前，眼眸先是微眯了起来，随后看向一直在旁吐着烟雾的鹿晗道： 「回去吧。」鹿晗闻言，微微地斜过身子站起身来，接着便走出这个空间。

「我看你是这阵子过的太好了，」他的手指轻轻划过他的白皙，冰凉的触感就像刚刚的钢桌，「才会这样，勾引我？」

金钟大笑了笑，手臂更加攀紧了些，使他的精壮更加贴紧自己，「何必说的那么难听哪？」他笑问，接着将自己的小口递向金俊勉一向敏感的耳朵旁，「……这样，才能给你挣钱啊。」

金俊勉眯起了眼眸，仔细地看着面前这个对他使媚的男人，没想到才几年的时间，自己便已经把他变成了这样。当初那个喊着他「哥哥」的男孩已经荡然无存，只剩下现在这个虚伪且魅惑的他存在。

「不要已经我真不敢，」他咬着牙，一字一句清晰说道：「要不是我今天得去中国，不然我一定把你给上了。」

他看着他，抚上他柔顺的碎发：「你哭的样子，很久没见了呢。」

虽是如此温柔的语言，金钟大却感觉到全身恶寒，「哭什么呢？」他笑了笑，说道：「我对你没有任何感觉。」

「哭个屁？」

哦，原来是没有感觉啊。

「你别后悔啊，我可是会期待的，」他看着他，没有任何起伏，「期待你在我的胸膛里求饶的样子。」

「哦，期待吧。」

「期待我先被鹿晗上吧，」他笑了笑，朝他耳边吐了气，「……我就看看你从中国回来后，会不会又再杀了一个人。」

「我很期待呢。」他笑着，说道。

【三】

内室内，吴世勋的眼眸始终都盯着金钟大瞧着，他无法想像自己的眼睛究竟看到了什么，怎么会有一个男人的腿能张的那么开？眼神如此妖娆？活像个天生的MB。

金钟大其实一直感觉到他的眼神始终跟随着自己，所以只是将柔软的双腿往上伸直，接着眼眸往下魅惑地盯着他问道：「你几岁？」

「二、二三，」他咽了下口水，「你……每天都在做这样的事吗？」闻言，他只是笑了笑说道：「是啊，为了让自己更加能挣钱。」

语毕，他突然将腿放下，并且坐起身子来问道：「你来，就只是来看我训练？」他的单手握拳，放于下颚倚靠着，眼神迷蒙地看着吴世勋。

吴世勋被他这样一瞧，愣愣地呆了几秒，随后才结巴地回道：「当、当然，不、不是啊。」

闻言，金钟大只是放下了手，接着跃下冰冷的钢床，来到他面前说道：「这里没人，你知道吧？」他的声音很细，语调有点似深紫色神秘的韵味，「所以，你要做些什么呢？」

他的声线缓缓地带领着他的意志，伴随着似像轻飘的感受，「……做点……什么吗？」金钟大知道自己已经抓住他了，只是淡淡地补上一句：「不做点什么，似乎有点可惜吧？」

倏地，吴世勋似乎被触到最敏感的神经，只是突然站起身子快速将金钟大的身子推下，并且爬上了那张偌大柔软的床。

俩人似乎不用什么语言，吴世勋立刻俯下头去亲吻那片他早已觊觎着的嘴唇，并且在过程中轻轻地咬了一下，手也不自觉地搓揉着他身体的白皙。

金钟大微微地回应着，也抚着他宽厚的背部作为答覆。此时，吴世勋意识到自己的理智无法继续存在，于是便仰起身子脱下那阻碍的外衣，并且拉了金钟大的身子起来。

他笑了笑，确认自己已经完全抓住他了，「勋哪，你记得你来这里干麻的吗？」他问着，感受到男人于颈边的碎吻以及抚摸，「……嗯？ ……当我忘记了吧。」

此时吴世勋怎么可能记得自己只是「测试」？只是被金俊勉派来的「测试者」。

仅此而已。

【四】

为了给金钟大良好的模拟机会，金俊勉不断地找来于店内相中的「测试者」，鹿晗并不是测试者，而是金钟大第十八个「调教师」，你问那前十七个在哪儿了？

哦，在Coffin里面。

棺材。

Coffin，这个斑斓的世界取了个如此阴沉的名字，或许也是金俊勉的本意，他总觉得人生就是具棺材，早从出生的时候你就已经踏进了棺材一步，随着年华的增长更加进入，直至完全安然躺下。

白话着说，金俊勉有个怪癖。

他的床是拿来装饰的，他总是喜欢睡在棺材里头，即使是累了、困了，没有棺材在身旁他绝不入睡。

金钟大很清楚地知道一个事实，金俊勉深爱着他的母亲。像是那样恐怖的依恋、无条件的追随，即时年龄有着悬殊的差距，他也依然爱着那个贤淑的女人。

他从来没忘记自己刚被送入Coffin里头偶然看见的场景，那一幕像是烙铁，深刻且沉痛地烙印在金钟大的脑海里头。

「智淑姐姐，妳终于回来我的身边了，」他朝着她笑着，即使那个女人没有回应他，「妳猜我把妳怎么着了？」

他的笑容大大地敛开，随后才毛骨悚然地说道：「我把妳给杀了呢。」

闻言，金钟大马上将快要流出的眼泪忍住，并用手掌压住自己的激动，睁大眼眸地看着那具亮粉色的棺材，从这个角度望去，自己根本看不见母亲的容颜，只有侧边耸立的厚缘无言地望着自己。

「姐姐，原本我是不打算把那个王八蛋杀了的，因为这样你们就能相见了，」他说着，边转身朝桌上拿了一杯红酒，「……可是他不死我实在无法消除心中的怨啊。」

「所以妳猜我把他怎么着了？」他饮下一口红酒，那样的红醇在金钟大的眼底似像一抹黏稠的血，恶心地让他反胃，「我把他的眼睛挖出来、鼻子削掉、耳朵割掉……」他又看了一眼棺材里头，「噢，别担心，我不会这样对妳的。」

「因为妳必须住在这具棺材里头，永生、永世，都只看着我。」

他顿了下，继续说道：「只不过我舍不得妳泡在福马林里头，所以啊……」

「我只好让妳饿了几天，让妳自然死去。」他看着她，眼眸不自觉地平淡了下来，「我会好好地在妳住的棺材里头放玉器的，为了不让妳腐烂，让妳永远可以看见我。」

他移开了视线，饮完杯中最后一口红醇，「智淑姐，我会连妳的儿子，一起疼爱的。」

「他必须代替妳，弥补妳不在的时间，」他将杯子颠倒，并且摇晃着杯身，「他一定会好好活着的，妳请放心。 」

语毕，金钟大才蓦地看见金俊勉嘴边那抹。

冰冷。

【五】

似乎是半夜了，因为外头寂静一片，没了人们的喧嚣，金钟大也剥去自己那疲惫不堪的外皮，刚开始的几年，他常会梦见父亲那人不像人、鬼不像鬼的容颜，而自己却无法触碰；他也会梦见母亲躺在棺材里头的情景，眼看着金俊勉那个变态抚摸着不曾腐烂的母亲。

他曾经想死死算了，反正这世界上也没有什么值得留恋，但一睁眼的时候明明有许多方法可以自戕亦或者是自杀，他却只是呆愣地望着利器，脑中满满都是父母被害的惨状。

然后才是金俊勉那猖狂的模样。

他不可以，绝对不可以。如果他死了，谁来替父母们报仇？谁来为父母发声？所以他宁愿在这过尽屈辱的日子，也不愿意让自己的身体受到半分损害。

只要照顾好自己，他就有力气去推翻金俊勉那个变态。

思想至此，金钟大往右边睨去，伸手去拿那件条纹大衣。而在他快触及的时刻，却碰触到一双冰冷的大手，「你要干麻？」那个冰冷的声音问着，在朦胧的黑暗中略显神秘。

「我要死，早就在几年前就死了，」他拍开他的大手，将大衣拉了过来盖上，「何必等到我成这副模样时再死？」

男人没有作声，只是补了一句：「请你休息，明天还有训练。」金钟大半抬着眼，柔媚地望上那抹黑暗，终究也只是作罢。

是早晨。金钟大很清楚地感觉到外头的喧闹，Coffin的营业时间是早上十点，所以现在这个时刻也约莫是十点过后。

他揉了揉头发，接着坐起身子，望向右边宽大的落地镜，看见自己睡眼惺忪，条纹大衣落于肩膀处，却丝毫掩盖不住他耀眼的白皙。

是该去梳洗了，他想。

「吴亦凡。」他轻唤，一秒过后门扉马上开启，一位穿着黑色西装的男人走至他的面前，看了一眼他说道：「走吧。」

他「嗯」了一声，吴亦凡便转过身子蹲下，金钟大则是俯身趴向那宽厚的背部，随后闭上眼眸任由他带领着。

吴亦凡微微地回头确认，确认身子上的人儿安好才起身。他将他带领到浴室，缓缓地将他放下于浴缸内，随后便准备转身离开。

「等等，」金钟大喊了一句，迫使吴亦凡回眸望着他，「不是每次都留下吗？这次怎么急着离开？」他笑着，双臂攀于浴缸的边缘上头，明媚如曦。

吴亦凡盯着他，嘴里却始终不发一语，半晌后才低哑着嗓子说道：「……你是想让我死吧？」

「哦，」浴缸里的人儿笑容越发明显，望着比他高许多的他说道：「反正你又不会死。」

该死。

「所以你就这么急着勾引我？」他睨了赤裸的他一次，随后靠近他的面颊说道：「你明明知道男人是用下半身思考的动物。」

金钟大将他的脸庞推后一些，接着用柔纤的手指抚上他的下颚线条，「才不会呢，你是金俊勉至亲之人，」他笑了笑，接着靠近他的耳旁，笑容瞬间垮了下来：「就是你吧？把我母亲活活饿死的人。」

「我思来想去，也就只有你干的了这等肮脏事，」金钟大将视线放于吴亦凡的脸庞上，感觉到一丝的冰冷以及那一闪极过的慌忙，「我说，你怎么那么卑劣啊？」

卑劣？他冷冷地笑了笑，「俊勉的怪癖你不是不知道，我这是在保护你，」他靠近了些，紧揽住他纤细的颈子一字一句说道：「如果不是我吴亦凡，你他妈就不会在这勾引我了！」

「而是被放在棺材，永生、永世，你的灵魂，都受俊勉囚禁。」

金钟大的眼眸微眯，散发出小幼狮不愿屈服的意味，「那你给我听清楚了，吴亦凡，」

「只要我在的一天，你他妈的也别想得到我的心。」

「一辈子，都别想。」

【六】

他当然不是不知道金俊勉的怪癖，据说他将父母的遗体保存于棺材里头，灌入福马林使尸身永不腐烂，只为了让已死之人陪伴于自己的身边。所以每当金钟大从门外望向那几具与人体差不多高度的棺材时，他就会开始想像被囚禁之人的脸色。

他当然也知道如果当初不是吴亦凡，自己可能就是那几具棺材里头浸泡于福马林内的冤魂了。

但是即使这样又怎样？吴亦凡的行为等于是直接杀了母亲，而金俊勉也只不过是那个借刀杀人之人。

每日的训练都有固定的时候，约莫皆在晚间十一点以前结束。而有的时候会从金俊勉的内室间传来凄嚎的声响，所以吴亦凡在十二点过后总是盯着金钟大入睡。

这个怪癖令金钟大感到恶寒，他肯定金俊勉有某种程度的精神缺陷，心里也一定是扭曲的不正常，才会有如此变态的想法。

不过这倒给了自己一种能力，这世上没有比金俊勉更变态的人了。

所以自己也不会害怕其他人。

「头仰高，腿伸直，」鹿晗的声音于只有二人的空间里头缭绕，他望着金钟大，眉宇间微微皱起说道：「我看你是故意给我难堪。」

闻言，躺于钢桌上的他只是睨了一眼，随后便将呈现一百八十度的大长腿放下，「老师，这可是你教不好，关我什么事？」

鹿晗眯起眼眸，仔细打量着金钟大的神情，「你确定是我教学无能？」他边问着边坐上钢桌，伸出修长的手指在他的白皙上抚着，「还是你根本不想认真？」

语毕，鹿晗的手指重重地压于金钟大的幽暗，转了一圈后便直直插入，「……我说你啊，是喜欢玩大一点的吗？」

金钟大的右眼颤了一下，却不呻吟出声，「啧，你算大的吗？」鹿晗注意到微小的变化，嘴边出现一抹玩味：「……你又知道我不大了？」

他问着，边抽出伸长、边俯着身靠近了金钟大的身旁，「……小家伙，我一定会活着的，」他说，边在他的耳畔呵气，「这样我才能享用你啊，你说是不是？」

金钟大当然明显地感觉到微微地温热，只是咬着唇别过头去不言语。鹿晗笑了笑，随后转身跃下桌子，拍了金钟大光裸的臀部说道：「别偷懒，快点把你训练好我才能快点拥有你啊。」

他背对着他，不愿去看见他嘴边的那抹嘲弄，「怎么不带那个大眼睛的男孩来了？」闻言，他只是抬眸回问道：「怎么？你是觉得他压不过你吗？」

「噢，当然不，」金钟大笑了笑，伸出手指抚上鹿晗的面颊说道：「我只是想念他看见我的无措。」

鹿晗挑了一记眉，淡淡地说了一句：「专心，下午有任务。」

而在鹿晗语毕之时，金钟大的耳膜却被外头的「啪」声给震撼，「是什么？」他坐起身子来，询问着鹿晗。

鹿晗眯着眸子，缓缓地说了一句：「……那个该死的金钟仁又来了。」

【七】

金钟大闻其人之名后只是故作淡淡地说了一句：「怎么？你以为他真的是我弟？」鹿晗原本难看的脸色顿时凝固了下来，任由其言随之破碎，「说真的，名字是挺像的，不过肯定不是。」

他笑了笑，也不做评论，只是微微地往门扉望去说道：「让他进来吧，让他做我的测试者。」

鹿晗承认自己已经很努力地想看清面前此人的真意，可惜却总是在那明媚的眼眸里头失了焦。 「你确定你搞得定他？别忘了，今天下午金俊勉会回来。」

金钟大笑了笑，走下了钢桌朝着他笑道：「你也别忘了，我是你的学生啊。」

金钟仁很确定自己从没进入这里头。四周都是网路上打入搜索字才会出现的特殊道具，以及沙发上那半掩着身子的男人。

他从来没想到男人怎么可以如此的美丽，噢，当然，他觉得金钟大的气质是浑然天成的。

他的身后便是一大面落地镜，白皙的长腿以及柔嫩的纤腰皆被自己的眼眸情不自禁地所接收，倒是金钟大看着他不发一语，半晌后才开口问道： 「弟弟？」

金钟仁领悟似的「哦」了一声，随后回道：「……你真的不是吗？我真觉得你和我亲哥哥挺像。」

其实这只是个谎言。金钟仁故作奸诈地用兄弟之虚来接近这个总是被关在内室里头的男人，他对他有着满满的好奇，Coffin又流传着「测试者」的谣言，为了这一刻，他不知在Coffin里头闹了几次才得以进来。

不过现正真看见了这个「哥哥」，他棕色的瞳孔正缓缓地变得深沉，他想得到他，不管怎样，自己都不能看他被别的男人占有。

只是金钟大又何尝看不出他的谎言？

「……哦，弟弟啊？」他笑了笑，耀眼地使得金钟仁呆楞许久，「那要不要和哥哥，做点不一样的事？」

闻言，他只是慢慢地咽了一口唾液，颤声问道：「……你想做点什么？」金钟大瞧他手足无措的样子实在深觉好笑，但是面上还是满满无邪，「我也不知道呢……」

他转过了身，原本就不牢靠的披肩缓缓地掉落于地面，露出了全身的白皙奉送于身后的男人。

此时的金钟仁会忍才有鬼，一股冲动使他攀上金钟大的裸肩，紧紧地贴近他的美好，手掌则快速地将精致的下巴掰了过来，霸道地亲吻着。

他当然知道他已经掉入自己的圈套，所以也只是柔顺地仰着头轻轻回应。此刻金钟仁对于怀里人儿的答案感到异常兴奋，只是更加深了拥吻的深度。

他看着面前这个吻的他投入的男人，脑海中闪过一个坏主意，使得嘴角勾起一抹轻笑，「……你只是吻我，就能满足吗？」

Coffin里头的客人皆知道金钟大这号人物，但从来没人知道他还是处子之身，如果让金俊勉知道他最在乎的那道界线被一个伪测试者捅破，他会怎么样呢？

这个主意使得金钟大愉悦了起来，他清楚地知道金钟仁现在是只发了情的怪兽，只要自己微微地勾引他，他马上可以冲破那道界线。

「难道你不想品尝我吗？」他对他笑了笑，接着搂住他的颈子细细说道：「……干、我？」

听得这句话语，如同是在旺盛的火堆里再添柴火，一发不可收拾，此刻金钟仁体内似乎有数千个情欲的细胞在攀爬，告诉自己放纵一次。

「……这是你自找的。」他喘着粗气，将金钟大抵向桌缘边，并且伏下身子去舔舐他的白皙内侧，金钟大明白自己的呻吟会加速他的冲动，于是便故作忘情地细碎说道：「嗯……再……更多、更多……」

他将他纤细的手指插进男人的棕发里头，随着下方的酥麻传来，似乎也有点享受其中，「说爱我……」金钟仁的声音由远而近，此时的他已然来到金钟大的面前，并且已经脱下了上衣，露出精壮的小麦色腹肌。

金钟大为了生活没少说过谎话，这次当然也不例外，「我爱你……」语刚毕，金钟仁炙热地气息便递向了嘴里，温热的舌头到处在探索着他的口腔，似乎要把里头都探熟悉了才肯罢休。

过了好久，金钟仁才放开了始终微微回应的他，眼眸底顿时有些不满，「你不爱我。」金钟大闻言，只是不置可否地笑了笑：「这世界的虚实，不必太计较。 」

金钟仁闻言，只是赌气地眯起眼眸，随后便将自身的牛仔裤脱下，他握紧了手中的兴奋，只是怀意地在对方的幽暗探索着，却不打算马上进入，「嗯？真的不爱我？」

金钟大的眼眸望向了前方，随后又专注于金钟仁的面颊，接着伏在他的耳边说道：「祝你好运，我的过客。」

在他抬眸的同时，门却急促地「咿呀」了声。

他看见满脸通红并且喘息着的鹿晗，以及他身旁那抹盛怒的容颜。

嗨，金俊勉，欢迎回来。

【八】

如果说金俊勉是个变态到骨子里的变态，那金钟大肯定是个喜欢替自己找麻烦的笨蛋。

金钟仁当然知道金俊勉这号人物，可惜他却还流连于温柔乡内，丝毫没有注意到身后的怒颜正盯着他瞧，朝他的背影射出好几支毒箭。

「……我看我是真的太宠你了。」这是沉默许久的金俊勉开口第一句话。从这个角度望去，二人的身躯紧实地交缠在一块，原本装装样子的假象现在也变成了事实。

金钟仁愣了愣，旋过头朝声音的地方看去，「我—」

未料语还未毕，金俊勉马上冷冷地回道：「我劝你最好不要开口，不然你的嘴巴会被我撕裂，」他的表情是何等认真，「他妈的不信你就试试看。」

依然像幅静止画面定在那儿，此时倒是罪魁祸首的金钟大低低笑了笑，将面前男人的头转正面对自己，随后舔了其颈部柔媚说道：「想说什么告诉我，嗯？」

「金钟大，我劝你不要玩火。」鹿晗深觉金钟大此刻的行为实在过头，惹恼了金俊勉绝对不会有好下场，「我又怎么在玩火了？我在挣钱啊。」他笑笑，奉上满满地挑臖看向了那抹怒容。

「……把那个男人给我拖出去，」他顿了顿，冷冷地补上一句：「最好给我穿好你的衣服，不要让我看见你的身体里头有什么不该有的东西。」

金钟大无伤大雅地耸了肩，并且优雅地将金钟仁推出，朝他送上致命的笑容：「等会见喔，我的弟弟。」

办公室内，金钟仁被两位保镖挟持着跪于冰冷的地板上，而金钟大则被鹿晗拉紧了于身畔，他实在怕他，金钟大就是个神秘的人，你无法去掌握他的思想以及行动，所以自己才会被他搞的焦头烂额。

「……你为什么会和我的贡品缠在一块？」此刻的金俊勉是没有表情的，但金钟大知道，当他笑的时候，才是他最可怕的时候。

金钟仁往右边睨了一眼金钟大若无其事的容颜，随后只是支支吾吾地细碎回道：「……我……」

然而那双鹰眼又何尝没有看到？

「……亦凡，右眼。」座上之人一声令下，吴亦凡马上拿出备好的匕首毫不犹豫地往金钟仁的右眼下戳入，那样的残忍看在金俊勉眼底却只是雕虫小技，满室皆是凄厉的哀号声，等到匕首离开了他原本深沉的眼眸时，黏稠的血泪马上从他精致的脸庞边缘流下。

座上那抹白皙的容颜显然相当满意，只是慵懒地往后仰些，随后说道：「……不是你的东西，就不要乱碰，」他又笑了笑，却令人毛骨悚然，「你说我是把你做成标本呢？还是你喜欢被灌汞呢？……噢，我觉得后者不错呢。」

只见失去右眼的他茫然摇着头，拼命地忍住从暗沉内传来的痛，尽量清晰地说道：「……你……不能这样……对……对他……」

金俊勉似像发现新大陆地「哦」了一声，「……唉，我们钟大真是厉害呢，」他边说，边将那抹笑容递于那个始终笑着的男人：「不如亲爱的，你来吧？」

他何尝不晓得这是他的玩意儿？

可是我们钟大也长大了，玩笑开到必须要我杀了个人呢。

那么，我把这机会给你吧？

金钟大是何等敏感之人，他当然察觉到自己的内心已被摸清，不过这当然没关系，因为自己已经没有心了，不管是杀人、训练、亦或者是让自己沦落，他都愿意去做。

即使这些事，实在太过肮脏。

于是他抽开了鹿晗始终紧握的手，一步一步地靠近了那个对他痴迷至沦的男人，「弟弟，如果是哥哥送你离开，你会开心点吗？」他抚上缘边那抹黏稠，祭奠他的最后一点抱歉。

「……你真的没有喜欢过我？」金钟仁颤声问着，就算他知道他不爱他，但他绝不相信连一点喜欢、一丝好感都没有。只见金钟大将食指压向他的唇上「嘘」了一声，并且对他说了一句：「你不应该爱上我的，不管是以前、现在、亦或者是以后。」

「你都不要再记得我。」

我是不会说对不起的。

因为我一但说了，就没有勇气继续下去。

【九】

金钟仁还没死，至少现在还没。

他只是被丢进棺材里头，利用越来越厚实的土堆给一点一滴的埋葬，金钟大告诉自己，如果现在自己无法狠下心，他就会死，会被看穿。

然后消逝在这个世界，被装进棺材内，每天被金俊勉戏谑自己的无能。

他没办法让自己变成这样，他是为了什么而活下来、而忍受屈辱、而坚持？如果今天他心软，这些悲痛就无法得到回报。

所以他千万、千万不能有恻隐之心。

这个世界就是这么残忍，容不得你不安分。

「怎么啦？」金俊勉故作笑意地攀上他的手，紧实的力道逼得自己从思想中跳脱，「……你是想让我亲手埋葬他？」

金俊勉笑了笑，「为何不？」这样的结果显然是为他所乐见，更何况他并没有确定金钟大的身体是否还像往日纯洁，所以这个男人，说什么都不能留。

「我错了……对、对不起……」

从诺大的棺材里头传来金钟仁细碎且虚弱的声音，引起了金俊勉的注意：「什么？」他问着，边走向了棺材边，随后看着里头那个被土堆逐渐掩埋生命的男人，「小家伙，这世界是不容许后悔的喔。」

金俊勉表面上的温和暗藏了多少的汹涌、多少的想法？只见他俯下身去触碰金钟仁面缘边的黏稠，接着故作假意地的说道：「唉，可惜了，长的挺帅的。」

「可惜你上错了人。」

语毕，他挺起了身子，对着身后的吴亦凡使个眼色，并且说道：「我不想再听到任何噪音。」

吴亦凡是何等了解他？会意后马上走向棺材边动作，随着那些细碎的声音越来越低弱、越来越听不见，直至完全消失，而棺材里头的男人也正式枯萎，成为金俊勉手下的又一标本。

一直在旁的金钟大于沉默中恍然看见金钟仁的神情，总觉他还想对自己说些什么。

可惜他听不到。

而金钟仁也无法开口了。

内室寂静了似乎有半个世纪之久，金钟大始终都记着金钟仁临死的眼神，无言的祈求、无法说出口的冤屈，都是自己给他的。但没有办法，人生就是这么残酷，他已经被金俊勉训练的很好了，所以也不该再去想。

「看我对你多好？最终也没让你杀他。」金俊勉笑了笑，手边的红饮高傲地等待着他的掠取，他却依然慢条斯理地拔开软木塞。

他伸出手去拿取那圆润的杯身，任由那些暗红斟入透明内，随后笑了笑，「怎么啦？我们钟大在怕吗？」他抿着一抹笑意，饮下一口作为掩饰，随后走向了金钟大身畔坐落下，伸出单臂去搂住他，并于其颈边闻了闻，接着才满意地说道：「嗯，我们钟大真香。」

「恶心。」金钟大低低地斥责着金俊勉的无耻，同时也清晰地进入他的耳朵里头，只见他的脸色突变，伸出手掌去掰过其小巧的下巴，冷冷说道：「你现在也不干净，彼此彼此。」

金钟大当然懒得去解释那么多，所以也只是别过头而不言语。金俊勉心底虽然生气，却在几秒后的脸色上闪过一丝玩味，随后问道：「想不想你母亲呢？」

这样的问句使金钟大浑身上下的神经都被注入电流，酥麻的感受使得自己清楚地感觉到从骨子里头深刻的痛正在蔓延，而那种万蚁钻心的炽热，没有人能够体会。

「别唬我。」他强迫自己镇定下来，接着将心中的浮躁给强制压抑下来，然而金俊勉却不打算放过他，只是向外喊了声，二位保镖便从门外进入，立正等待指令。

见他面无表情地努努嘴，才将视线锁定于其后方的暗门，「搬出来。」一声令下，二人没有敢不遵从，立即进入里头搬出了一具酒红色的棺材。金钟大愣愣地看着那具棺材立于他的前方，却只是看着，脑内却将初进Coffin的回忆给勾起。

—「所以妳猜我把他怎么着了？」

—「我把他的眼睛挖出来、鼻子削掉、耳朵割掉……」

—「噢，别担心，我不会这样对妳的。」

—「因为妳必须住在这具棺材里头，永生、永世，都只看着我。」

—「只不过我舍不得妳泡在福马林里头，所以啊……」

—「我只好让妳饿了几天，让妳自然死去。」

—「我会好好地在妳住的棺材里头放玉器的，为了不让妳腐烂，让妳永远可以看见我。」

「猜猜里头的人是谁？」金俊勉边笑，边走向棺材旁抚摸着棺身，随后依恋似的说道：「太久没看妳了，妳还好吧？」

他笑了笑，朝其不断细碎地说着话语。

「姐姐，妳的儿子来看妳了。」

「妳还是和生前一样的美丽吧？」

（此段文字遺失）

可惜金钟大的母亲—郑智淑，却宁愿嫁给一个只是小小上班族的金父。

于是这朵郁金香隐藏的毒性便现了出来—他杀了金钟大的双亲。

罗马不是一天造成的，而金俊勉的异常更不是天生的。在郑智淑嫁人的那一年，原本温和的金俊勉突然变得阴晴不定，并且莫名地做起棺材的事业，自己的家中摆置许多副棺材，把自己的身体交给了别人认为不详的它。

吴亦凡当然明白他的遽变是为了什么，但从小到大金俊勉说的话他都无条件支持。

这次，也不会例外。

初见金钟大的时候，他还小，睁着大大的双眸看着面无表情的吴亦凡，上前扯着其袖子纯真问道：「哥哥……妈妈呢？」

身旁的保镖见如此情景，只是大力地拍掉金钟大白嫩的小手斥道：「干什么呢你？一个小杂种也配碰凡哥的衣袖！」

金钟大落下小手的那刻，吴亦凡只是微微地皱起眉宇，随后低低说道：「在俊勉还没下令之前，他都还是郑智淑的儿子，不得无礼。」

语毕，他低下了身，从这个角度望进去这个男孩的眼眸里头，满是明亮的闪耀，于他面前，他是自形惭愧的，「妈妈去了很远的地方，你现在必须要住在这儿，」他摸了摸他白嫩的手心，问道：「……和我们生活吧，好吗？ 」

闻言，金钟大只是快速地抽出小手，随后愣愣问道：「妈妈去哪儿了？……是不是我不乖了……所以她生气了？」他看着他手足无措的模样极为可人，只是比平常的弧度更为弯上，接着抚了抚他的头，「她没生气，你也没做错什么。」

……估计她几天后就没呼吸了，也不会生气了。

做错的不是你们，而是偏执的他。

唉。

郑智淑死的时候吴亦凡是在旁边的，他看着那个严重脱水的女人已经奄奄一息，他却不能救她。

因为他知道一但救了她，她就得再饿一次、再痛苦一次。

「……我的……钟、钟大……」郑智淑原本美丽的脸庞已然了无生气，只是一直低低呢喃着儿子的姓名，仿佛必须这样，她才能带着她对他的爱安然死去。

「郑小姐，妳的儿子会过的很好，俊勉会好好待他。但前提是……」他顿了顿，「妳先死。」

闻言，原本缠绵的低喃倏地安静了下来，寂寥的沉默盘旋在半空中，久到连吴亦凡都怀疑是不是时间停止了。

突地，内室中的郑智淑才有了动静。她张开严重龟裂的唇「啊」了一声，那样的喊叫都比不上撕心裂肺的呐喊，而是那种从脚底窜上心脏的阴沉。

明明只是短暂的声音，在场之人却都感觉到她深沉的不甘，那样的喊声实在太过凄厉，就连吴亦凡也不自觉地颤颤身子，愣愣站于原地。

安静。

满室的安静。

寂静。

满室的寂静。

带着阴森且恐怖的时刻。

郑智淑，这个金俊勉深爱的女人。

在一九九七年的夏日，断了气。

而同日金钟大也在金俊勉的门扉外看见了装载着母亲的棺材。

金钟大，这个郑智淑挂念的男孩。

在那一刻，正式被仇恨的黑色烟雾给垄罩。

【十一】

金钟大记得那是个美好的早晨。也就是见到母亲遗容的一个礼拜后。

其实你问他看见了母亲有什么感受，他还真无法言说。明明你生存的意义就搁置于你的面前，然而她嘴角边浅浅的笑容却带着一丝的不甘。

可是你又岂能对她说些什么？

「我好想妳」。

这种话他已经不会说了。

因为他的母亲已经死了。

光线缓缓地透进方窗里头，漾地金钟大的白皙更为透亮，大地正在唱歌，它们开心地庆祝自己的丰收，却无法传进金钟大封闭的心脏里。

直至那门扉缓缓「咿呀」了声。

他没回头，只是微微地调整了坐姿，随后淡淡问道：「谁？」鹿晗凝视着他的身影，不禁认为他的美丽是越发浑然天成了，细长的眼睫、如雪的白皙以及那弯起的嘴角，都是专属于他的资本。

一想到如果这样的男孩被玷污，那样，肯定是挺可惜的吧？

「带来了个人，」鹿晗轻轻说道，仿佛这样，能抹去金钟大那黑暗的内心，「……他叫朴灿烈，金俊勉让我带他来。」

闻言，他缓缓地旋过了身子，随后望了鹿晗那儿一会。他眯起眼眸，努力想看清被曦光隐藏的他，却未想那人的身影始终是个谜。

于是他站起身来，接着一步一步地走近。终于，他看见了那个男孩，那个垂着眸子的他。

「带他来干麻？」他淡淡地问道，眼眸却紧盯着此时这个用后脑杓面对自己的他，「噢，俊勉说是送来和你一同训练，其余的……我不知道。」鹿晗睨了睨他，随后才靠近了金钟大小声说道：「……他是个疯子。」

疯子？

此话一出，朴灿烈马上抬起眸子来，睁大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着发话之人，金钟大正惊奇于他的变化，未想他却一口咬上鹿晗的颈部，使得他退后了好几步。

「妈的……你干什么！」鹿晗大声吼着，惹得朴灿烈更为凶怒，金钟大其实可以呆站于旁边欣赏，但他却不打算那么做，「小疯子，这不是你的场子，要撒野的话就给我滚出去。」

闻言，朴灿烈的眼眸对上他的淡然，顿时暂停了动作呆愣于原地，他眨眨眼睛，原本瞪大的瞳孔随之放松。

金钟大仔细地捕捉他的变化，心底却油然而生一种念头，「……你先出去擦药吧。」  
他回过头对着鹿晗说，而他抚着颈子，咬牙切齿说道：「我要告诉金俊勉这个死疯子调教不得，简直是疯狗一只！」

「如果你无法调教，让我来吧，」他笑了笑，如花的容颜绽于熹微的光线显得更为魅惑，「我会负责让他乖乖听我话的。」

闻言，鹿晗愣了愣，随后问道：「你是认真的吗？」

金钟大笑了笑，「当然，我认真的不得了。」

【十二】

那是一个对你张牙舞爪，但内心其实很脆弱的男孩。金钟大想着。

他抬眼睨了那扇关阖上的门扉，不自觉慵懒地揉揉自身的太阳穴，「你叫，朴灿烈？」男孩原本低垂的眸子顿时提了起来，只是默默回了一声「嗯」。

闻言，金钟大只是缓缓地坐回包裹着自己的沙发，并且顺手提起桌边那一杯红醇，动作中掺杂着似是朱色炽热的口红作风柔媚饮下，「你怎么会来到这儿？」此话出了半晌，朴灿烈却始终没有回话，不晓得是说不出口，亦或者是不想说。

「嗯，不说也好，反正我没义务得知道，」他笑了笑，随后饮尽杯中物，并且顺便舔了舔唇边的嫣红，「既然你都来这儿了，没理由不活下去。 」

「不管你是不是疯子，在这儿，只要你是个美人，就有你继续存在的价值。」

闻言，朴灿烈只是抬起眸子来漠然问了一句：「我杀过人，」他的嘴角微微绽开，似像春日里头的杏花温煦，却又似那朵鲜艳刺人的玫瑰。

「我爸。」

他站起身子，一步一步地靠近坐落于柔软上的他，黑眸中盛装着些微的神秘，直向金钟大而去，「怎么样，你觉得我怎么样？」

金钟大笑了笑，蓦地伸手扯过他微敞的领口，于他耳边轻声说道：「不怎么样，就觉得你长的挺帅。」闻言，俯身之人微些愣然，随后又将视线转正于他的面颊上头，他眯着眼眸探索他那无瑕的容颜，却始终也没言语。

「……不知好歹的家伙。」最后，朴灿烈对于一直朝他笑着的金钟大下了这样的注解。而金钟大也不在乎，只是对上他的黑眸说道：「不管怎样，把自己顾好最重要，我懒得去了解你的过去，我只知道，现在你是我的伙伴。」

伙伴？朴灿烈眯着眼眸，「就算我会不小心杀了你？」他笑了笑，嘴边抿着一丝的玩味，「亲爱的，如果你要杀人，鹿晗现在早就成为断颈鬼了。 」

「不过就算他断颈，也是个很美丽的鬼。」金钟大笑道。

金俊勉很清楚金钟大打着什么如意算盘，凭他那不管闲事的个性，断然是不可能容纳得了朴灿烈的。他凝视着窗棂上头那盆安静生长的满天星，不禁对于刚刚收到的讯息感到棘手，怎么这世界的人，都要和他抢金钟大？

没关系，他会一个一个清除掉的。

「亦凡，中国那方的合作人何时启程？」吴亦凡闻言，只是回道：「明晚，七点五十的班机。」金俊勉望了望门框上的透明，似乎在思考着什么，而吴亦凡又岂会不晓得？如果不是因为张艺兴的突然回国、中国那儿的生意生了点问题，最后又出现权力之争，他又何必如此苦思？

「俊勉，你让朴灿烈和钟大在一起训练，当真不会有问题？」闻言，微光下的那抹白皙只是闭上疲惫的眼眸，淡淡回道：「只有这个方法，才能看出朴灿烈是真疯还假疯。」

吴亦凡过了半晌都未答话，似乎也深觉这话在理儿，但随后又突地问道：「……我估计不可能，不就是因为他被亲父强暴与施暴多年才发了疯吗？因为这事儿他母亲还为此跳楼。」

金俊勉的眉眼始终紧绷，语调里有着不难发觉的严肃，「这我晓得……只不过我不能让这个贡品跑掉，当初边少把他送过来时，嘱咐我必得好好训练他，」他顿了顿，「我知道这挺冒险，但依照现在的局势我和边少还是有些差距，所以顺着他意做事是安全之策。」

「……我就问一句，你真心想把钟大送出去吗？」他问着，而闭眸之人也听着，这样的问题，似乎有些不得时， 「竞标之人都是有钱有势之人不错，可你又岂能确保他们会对他好？」

此话一出，连吴亦凡自己都深觉惊讶，自己怎么会担心他的安危？然而金俊勉并不是聋子，只是淡淡地问了句：「怎么，你舍不得？」他愣了愣，只是简短回了声「也不是」。

「呵，」他冷冷地笑了声，随后悠然说道：「看来我们钟大真是越来越能打动男人的心了……」

那话说来像一阵微风轻缓拂过，但吴亦凡又岂会不晓得这是个深沉的龙卷风？足以把他和金钟大都卷进去……最后，似是下了什么重大决心，他抬眼凝视着躺坐于木椅上头之人，清晰说道：「……你让钟大变成那样，现在又说我动心？」

闻言，金俊勉久未睁开之眸倏地苏醒，他向着他的方向前倾，随后说道：「亦凡，你得记得，你答应过我，」他顿了顿，眼眸满是深沉，「你说你不会和我父亲一样的。」

吴亦凡闻言后顿时语塞，一时也不晓得该如何应对，怎么都那么久了，金俊勉还当他是当时那个少年？

那个对他说「我喜欢你」的吴亦凡。

他不相信金俊勉不喜欢金钟大，而是他死撑着，他以为自己死撑着就能继续做着他和郑智淑当年的美梦，这么了解他的吴亦凡，怎么会看不出来？

他已不爱郑智淑，否则他不会在几年前就把她的棺材放置到密室。

俊勉，别用我和郑智淑当成是你逃避的借口，好吗？

「……俊勉，我真心劝你一句，我不是当年那个吴亦凡，你也不是当年那个喊我哥的金俊勉了，」他看着他，却不理会他眼神中的脆弱，「我当你兄弟才说的，如果你真的把钟大给送出去，我保证你一定会后悔。」

他笑了笑，那样的笑容有太多的复杂，说也说不清。

随后，吴亦凡指着自己心口处，当头就给了金俊勉最猛烈的一击。

「因为你这儿，住着他。」吴亦凡说。

【十三】

金锺大今晚的感觉有些糟。先是身旁那个朴灿烈突然闯进他的房间淡淡说着「他们让我和你一起睡」，于是他就在朦朦胧胧之中让出个位子来给他，而他似乎是等待已久的鑽入被窝，接着便安静了下来。

很好。金锺大正想着他可以继续睡觉，却未想到身后之人用一手指点了他的背部低低说道：「转过来，我可长得不丑。」于是他按捺着情绪迅速翻转过身，然后呢喃着，「……行了吧，快睡……」

朴灿烈还真安静了下来，此时的他便安心的放鬆身体准备进入睡眠，空气中附着着一丝寂静，带着有点不明意味的昏暗垄罩着他们。金锺大倏地皱着眉头，眨眨眼眸又睁开，接着便隐约看见一线光亮。

奇怪，灯不是关了吗？他想着。

他微微地揉揉眼眸，想剥去那些模煳，待他看清时，正好捕捉到了朴灿烈的眼眸盯着他瞧，那双目中样着些许晶莹，他就只是静静地哭泣。金锺大正想去询问他怎麽回事，向前些许便触碰到一片冰凉的表面，他好奇地抚摸着，过了几秒后才惊觉到是何物体。

刀。

意识到这个想法，金锺大马上想坐起身子去开灯，而朴灿烈却用他强壮的手臂压制住他，接着说道：「……真坏。」语毕，他马上拿起刚刚金锺大触碰过的刀抵于颈部间，随后轻轻地笑了声，如同金锺大般的柔媚，却又掺杂着金俊勉似的阴险，「我看你是睡煳涂了吧？」

金锺大愣了愣，语气却还是临危不乱，「……你想杀我？」朴灿烈笑了笑，然后用他那冰凉的脣去吻上他的，接着附于他耳畔说道：「我就说吧，我杀过人，你还不听……」

瞬间，那片光亮的表面往上仰了仰，直向金锺大的颈部而去。

金锺大醒了。

一身冷汗，加上满室的黑暗让他马上去开了身旁那盏小灯，「……朴灿烈？」他讶然问着，万万没想到刚刚在梦裡头杀他的人就在身旁。朴灿烈看见他醒来，只是愣愣地睁大眼眸，双眼紧盯着他的，始终没有言语。

金锺大看了看他，想着吴亦凡此时应该休息去了。又突地想起在梦中的场景，下意识地去摸索床面，直到他触碰到那片冰凉，他都不敢相信刚刚的梦只是一场虚幻。

「朴灿烈，你为什麽会有刀？」他压低声音且严肃的问着，丝毫不容得他不回答，「……你要说出去吗？」他这样问他，搞得金锺大有些语塞。

「……你想杀我？」几乎是思考了半晌，金锺大才缓缓问出这句疑问，而朴灿烈只是突地安静了下来，接着喃喃自语着，「……黑……痛……然后……我……杀……杀了他……」

金锺大明显感受到了他的恐惧，又看他的表情有些不对，随后便意识到了他的思绪有些危险，「……灿、灿烈，我们睡觉好不好？」他轻轻拍着他的背，温柔的不像平时的他，接着去抚摸他的手试着将刀刃拿下，「睡觉……」他呢喃低语，任由金锺大扶他躺下。

只是在朴灿烈躺下到沉睡去的那一刻为止，金锺大却始终没办法将眉头舒展开来。

隔日午后，金锺大一如往常在内间训练，只是好像又有那麽一点不同，「……你从进来后就一直盯着我瞧，你知道吗？」都暻秀愣了愣，随后才意识到他说的是自己，「我……我还是觉得挺惊奇的。」

惊奇？金锺大扯开嘴角笑了笑，心底却始终无法释怀于这样的想法，「跟我聊聊吧，你怎麽会拜鹿晗为师？」闻言，他只是想了想，随后回道：「可能是疯了吧。」

这个答案倒是有趣。「你什麽时候能出师？」都暻秀听见这问句，忙忙挥挥手回道：「还差得远呢，要达到师父那等级，我还得熬几年。」

金锺大「哦」了一声，心底却也不去执着这个答案，毕竟调教师这职业其实不算什麽光荣的事，首先必须先由MB出身，而且得经常出入特殊场所与各式各样的人打交道，不过薪水倒是挺不错，可以使自己过上优越的生活，而都暻秀看上去也不老成，选择这个职业的原因实在有待探究。

想到这儿，他睨了睨那个睁大眼眸望着自己的他，心下暗自想着某些想法。倏地，门扉缓缓「咿呀」了声，带来了鹿晗和朴灿烈二人的身影，「锺大，」鹿晗唤了声，接着抚着太阳穴笑道：「你昨日和这小子说什麽着了？他今天可真配合。」

金锺大看了看他，随后坐起身子来并且接过都暻秀递来的大衣套上，淡淡回道：「也没说些什麽。」朴灿烈的眉眼始终都追随着他，望着他赤裸的白皙暴露于空气中，彷彿这个世界都在观赏着他的美丽。

「对了锺大，俊勉让你整好衣装，等等有人要见。」闻言，金锺大只是跳下钢桌，接着问道：「谁？」鹿晗有些为难地揉揉头髮，一脸「我不知道」的面色。

见到金俊勉其实金锺大早已麻痺了，之前见他总觉如同见到死去的父母，恨不得能当场杀了他，可是现在看他，金锺大也只是淡淡地望着，像看个陌生人似的望着他。

而这样的眼眸，令金俊勉心底深处的思绪越来越深沉。

办公室内的五人坐落下，满室有着诡异的气氛，而金锺大噼头淡淡问道：「有谁要见？」金俊勉一直凝视着他，却始终未见他眼眸裡头除了不在乎之外的其馀情绪，「……等等就来了，不急。」

话过半晌，吴亦凡才领着几人入内，而金锺大只是淡淡一瞥，便让他看见那个人。

张艺兴。

吴亦凡淡淡地看了一眼金俊勉，而他也暗自回应着，接着便朝着其中一人笑道：「边少许久未莅临，让我好生等了许久。」金锺大一直记得边伯贤是除金俊勉之外Coffin内部的另一大股东之儿子，看似与他平起平坐，实质却还是金俊勉迁就较多，毕竟Coffin的资金部分供应还不甚为稳定，这是一定的程序。

「俊勉啊，别叫我边少，多彆扭。叫我伯贤就好。」边伯贤今日身着一袭宝蓝色的全身西装，贴身的剪裁符合他细瘦的身板，又恰好映衬出他的一丝邪魅与痞味，「锺大，过得好吗？」他笑了笑，像个绅士的问着，「当然好了，许久未见你，你还是一样好。」

这话说来也不讽刺，只是有些怪异，金俊勉忙忙打着圆场，招呼着大家坐下。而门边却独自站着一抹黑色的身影，他一笑，那嘴边的酒窝便若隐若现的跑了出来，他看着已经成长为男人的他，眸中有着过多的温柔，却暗自刺伤了有些人的眼。

「怎麽？不招呼我坐下吗？」张艺兴笑了笑，对着他面前眉眼紧锁的金俊勉喊了一句。

「我亲爱的哥哥，嗯？」

【十四】

张艺兴的出现等于给了金俊勉一大耳光，关于他的出生，受害的则是金俊勉母子，毕竟张艺兴的身分是见不得光的—他是私生子。而在那样的时刻，他也恰巧知道了金俊勉的秘密，棺室。

棺室，白话着说就是放置着棺材的内室。金俊勉的怪癖身边的几个人几乎都晓得，只差有没有白说罢了，而张艺兴便是那个不明说的那个，原因在于那日自己回家拿些东西，那时金父金母刚刚过世，其实对于他这个父亲，张艺兴是没有什麽感觉的。

自己很是多馀，他常常这样想着。那日他恰巧看见书柜上透出一丝微光，而他也好奇地凑了过去，「这儿怎麽会有光？」他问着自己，伸手去揭开柜上的些微缝隙，却发现昏暗一片，且承载着一往下的阶梯。

他「咦」了一声，倒也大胆地走了下去，那是一处暗到看不清路线的内室，但是不久，他却听到了那道熟悉的声音：「你们过的好吗？」闻言，他倏地趴下于阶梯旁，观察着金俊勉究竟和谁说着话。

张艺兴眯着眼眸，隐约感觉似乎有人，空气中掺杂着触碰木头而发出的闷声，他睁大双眼，努力辨识出那些声响究竟从何而来。突地，有一火光突然打出，璧上的炽热给了张艺兴视线清晰的机会，他又看了看，才看见了臺子上的那个人。

……是父亲。张艺兴在心底说着。

只见金父趴于冰冷的臺子上，双目已然漆黑无遗，却已相当诡异的姿势弯曲着自己的身子，他将腿向背部仰高，双臂则环绕着自己的头部，最为奇特的是他的嘴裡竟然残留着一刀子，那样的利刃似乎于他嘴裡停留许久，因为他原本上排晶亮的牙齿全都不见了，取而代之的是乾涸的血渍。

金俊勉笑了笑，扠着胸与臺下观赏着这齣戏码，然后说道：「父亲，不知您是否晓得母亲的痛苦了。」张艺兴愣愣地看着，却丝毫没有出声的打算，毕竟那个男人是使自己成为多馀的罪魁祸首，「啊，对不起啊，我忘了您不能说话了。」他笑了笑，明媚的笑容看似动人，却像一支遗着剧毒的箭。

只是金父又何尝能说话，他连移动都不行。此时张艺兴却觉得这样的姿势怎麽可能维持的了如此之久，忙忙想看清这其中的怪异，未料他却被自己的猜想给惊吓到。

如果从这个角度看去，金父的黑衣衬托着他暗沉的血渍，而隐藏了那些放置于他手臂及腿上的—钉子。张艺兴几乎是不敢相信，父亲不只还活着，他的亲生儿子居然将他关置起来凌虐他？「父亲，您累不累啊？」金俊勉慢条斯理地走向檯上，随后俯下身子拿取地上的两样物件，槌子和铁钉。

「唉呀，瞧瞧，这钉子都被您的血给浸染了，」他笑了笑，举起纤手中的鎚子向金父身子用力地捶了下去，尖锐的端头为那风中残柳而更为雪上加霜。然而他却还未满足，只是又拿取身旁的铁夹子，硬生将钉于金父皮肤上的钉子给夹出，「这可不行呢，多美的钉子啊。」

金父的嘴裡插着刀，要是开口的话必然会被割断舌头，于是便只能安静，实则内心的煎熬，金俊勉又何尝不晓得？只是比起母亲的话，父亲现在这个样子根本不算什麽。

金母是上吊死的，不是那样老掉牙的用白绫一头吊死，而是将粗麻绳打个各一大结、一小结，大结挂于钩子上，而小结则拿来綑绑双手，利用重力使自己的身子往下垂，几日没有进食导致筋疲力竭脱水而死。金俊勉永远都记得母亲那时的眼神，嘴边还残留着乾涸的嫣红，那双眼眸瞪得大大的，裡头全都佈满了血丝，无言的指控着丈夫的无情。

而这一切的起源，不就是因为父亲的风流以及不负责任吗？「如果我直接杀死您，是不是太便宜您了呢？」他边呢喃边为金父的皮肤钉上钉子，每钉一支，金父的生命就更衰微，离那遥远的天堂越来越近。

「父亲，你这样子真是好看，」他笑着说道，随即却转变为冰冷的语气说了一句。

「母亲看了肯定会称赞我的，是吗？」

【十五】

金锺大其实挺想不通为何金俊勉近日让他停止训练，照理说最近他应该得出去与竞标之人见面，他却只是叫他什麽都不要做，就像是……在保护他的感觉。

啊，他怎麽可能保护自己呢？

他又细细一想，似乎是从上次边伯贤和张艺兴的来临而改变的，二人自从那日之后便一直住在Coffin的客房裡头，边伯贤来谈公事他是能理解，但是张艺兴……金俊勉又怎麽可能让他留下？

他可是金父在外头的私生子啊。

于是他思来想去也搞不清这其中的因果关係，只是一直沉醉于自己的思绪当中。「想什麽呢？」都暻秀自从那日后便整天陪伴于金锺大身旁，却也没有什麽能做，就只是一直望着他好看的侧颜，感受着他浑然天成的沉静。

这样漂亮的男孩，当上MB说是可惜也是不可惜。

「没事儿，你不懂得。」金锺大的嘴角微微勾起，漾于从窗櫺透进来的光裡头，着实更为精緻，「师父说，你就快要到出雏的时候了。」出雏是MB界的特有名词，意指训练多年且未曾被沾染过的纯MB竞标之时。

金锺大的心底其实满感慨的，如果自己是个正常的男孩，他绝对会过上平常的生活吧？「出雏啊……真是个好深刻的词。」他边呢喃边摆弄着窗框上的凋花，就像个不食人间烟火的男孩，掩饰了他是个即将出雏的MB。

罢了吧。都暻秀撑着头想着。

自己千万别妄想能得到他。

「金先生，幸会。」男人伸出友善的手与面前之人相握，展现相当大方的风范，「很高兴见到你，这次在中国的事儿实在相当令我苦恼。」金俊勉苦笑了下，并仔细观察其的穿着。

黄子韬是个品味极好的男人，细高的身材衬上一袭长板西装，灰色的西装显得他眼眶底下的微黑更为特别。他笑了笑，对上其的眼眸，正式谈论合作事宜，「我叫你什麽呢？」黄子韬抿嘴一笑，修长的腿跨上了另一弯曲，「你叫我子韬吧，我也叫你俊勉，可别和我见生哪，我们都在电话裡谈过那麽多次了。」

金俊勉「嗯」了一声，这人的合作态度他是相当相信的，关于这次的问题也是他帮他摆平，「……你要的东西，我已经帮你准备好了。」闻言，黄子韬只是微微摆正衣服，随后笑道：「真是辛苦你了呢。」

他礼貌地笑了笑，提杯饮下一抹红醇，「他挺高，长的挺俊，只不过没训练多久便是。」黄子韬「哦」了一声，「没事，他能成为……呃，金锺大？他能成为我那儿的他就行了。」

原来中国那儿也准备开置Coffin的分店，Coffin虽然不大，不过消费的几乎都是上层的同志人士，中国人口甚多，相对的消费率也较高，如果在中国开设，肯定能分到韩国这儿的一杯羹。而金俊勉物色的First便是朴灿烈，这是个相当好的差事，既能将他送出韩国、又能帮边伯贤省心省心，他又岂会不干？

只不过如果让黄子韬晓得朴灿烈是个疯子，且还不是处子之身的事情，他大概会有危险吧。

没关係，赶紧把他俩送出韩国就行，他想着。

「不过我听说金锺大快要出雏了，是吗？」金俊勉微怔，随后又换上一脸从容的模样应对，「是的，不过这样我这儿就少个First了。」黄子韬笑了笑，抬眼望向门扉外的一间卧房说道：「那可真是可惜啊……」

「我能见见他吗？」对于这样的问句，金俊勉的眼眸瞬间眯了起来，「……是这样的，为了能够做好出雏的准备，他最近不见任何人的。」闻言，他原本悬在门扉外的眼神移了回来，随后笑道：「凭我和俊勉的交情，你不会捨不得让我看一眼吧？」

金俊勉不是不晓得他在打什麽算盘，这个男人如果见了金锺大之后，肯定会要求中国那方的First更换成金锺大，如此一来，金锺大就必须离开韩国了。他快速地闭上眼眸又张开，逼自己打消这个念头，既然都已经下了决定，就放手去做吧。

但是，他不晓得自己究竟会不会后悔。

可他还是做了。

【十六】

「你说，」朴灿烈朝外头睨了一眼，「那个男人是谁？」不用他说，金锺大此时的眼神正看着从门倒映过来的人影，暗自想着在金俊勉周围的人，是否曾经有他的踪迹。黄子韬此时也看着他，一隻手插于口袋裡头微斜站着，是在欣赏美人，更是在观察裡头的那个朴灿烈。

金俊勉挑的这货当真不错，他想。

到底裡头的那个金锺大也是训练多年的人才，一颦一笑都能掌握着男人的心理，当真是个不容小觑的角色。「他干麻一直看着你？」朴灿烈问着，却不时往男人的眼眸那儿射去一丝威胁，「谁晓得，每天也很多人那样看我啊。」金锺大笑了笑，满是不在意的回着。

朴灿烈心底虽然不乐意于男人的目光，却还是悠悠问了一句：「我听那个鹿晗说，你就要出雏了？」他没转身，只是微微回眸露个侧颜给他，「怎麽？捨不得吗？」

闻言，被这样一问的他也是心颤了一下，他会捨不得吗？即使在自己有生之年已经能见到他，他就已经满足了。可是他又真的满足吗？他这样反问着自己。

此时，门外传来一阵「咿呀」声，带来了个高大冷清的男人，他睨了睨裡头的二人，说道：「你们两个出来。」金锺大回过身，问了一句，「去哪儿？」吴亦凡抿着一丝尴尬，却被他总是冷淡的面容掩盖过，「有人要见你们。」

二人各自看了一眼，随后站起身子随他走出房门。一路上的朴灿烈相当沉默，金锺大似乎也依稀晓得些许事情，却也只是抿着嘴不问出口。三人来到了Coffin的一处房间，裡头採用酒红色的壁纸装饰，四周皆是暗色系的装潢使得内间有股淡淡的高贵风味。

金锺大的眼睛较为锋利，一进门便看见了一个男人背对他们站着，他身子算高，一头棕色的头髮漾于阳光下显得更为好看，「黄先生，这就是朴灿烈和金锺大。」吴亦凡生硬的说出此句，内心显然满满的不乐意。

黄子韬闻言后转过身子来，递出手中的红酒杯致意，「噢，二位幸会。」金锺大笑了笑，不忘拉着朴灿烈一同鞠了个躬，说了声「你好」。

这是他第一次如此近看他们二人，从方才的门扉看来，其实没什麽特大的变化，只是到了他面前，金锺大的笑容比刚刚对于朴灿烈的还来得虚伪，而朴灿烈反常的沉默，这都令黄子韬感觉到莫名的好奇。

「坐吧，」黄子韬坐落于方形沙发裡头，顺便抬眼看了看碍眼的吴亦凡。但是聪明如他，又怎麽会不知道此位正是觉得他多馀？「黄先生，不好意思，由于二位目前是我们店裡的First，所以我必须跟随着。」

然而耳聪目明的金锺大又何尝没听到「目前」二字？心下有种奇怪的念头，金俊勉几日来不让他见任何人，此时又让吴亦凡亲自带着他们二人来见这个男人，这又岂不怪异？

「我可没说不行哪，」黄子韬饮下一口红酒，「我只是来见见我们店裡的First而已。」朴灿烈闻言，缓缓地抬起眸子来，而金锺大也掩饰不住疑惑，朝身旁的吴亦凡问了一句：「First？」

可惜吴亦凡只是冷着脸看着此时悠閒的黄子韬。

「你们还不晓得吗？」黄子韬又何尝不清楚金俊勉表面上的温和，其实隐藏着的是一桩桩的虚伪？他看得多了，所以这次他必须亲自鑑定First，「金先生已经将朴先生给予我们中国Coffin分店作为First了。」

「黄先生，我想这种事情是俊勉和他们两个说。」吴亦凡冷着脸，袖子下头的拳头紧紧握着，暗示这个男人已经打乱了他们的节奏。没想到黄子韬却故作惊讶的问二人道：「唉呀，你们不晓得吗？」

朴灿烈愣愣地看着他，却无法说出任何话来，黄子韬看了眼他，坏意地伸出手去触碰朴灿烈白嫩的手背，「你好啊，我的First。」未料朴灿烈被触碰到的那刻却勐地站起身子来吼道：「别碰我！」

金锺大一见苗头不对，忙忙站起身子来拍着朴灿烈的肩安抚着，边向黄子韬赔罪道：「不好意思，如果他有冒犯到你的地方，我替他道歉。」他知道这男人肯定是掌握着金俊勉钱脉很重要的人，不然金俊勉也不会让他出现在此房间。

「没事，」黄子韬拍了拍自己的大衣，朝着金锺大盈盈笑道：「不愧是训练多年的人才哪，礼貌与人情世故都如此通达。」他站起身子，朝他说了一句。

「如果是锺大先生成为我的First，我也很乐意的。」

【十七】

「你真的会走吗？」这是离开房间后朴灿烈对于金锺大的第一个问句，「……我不晓得，」他眼眸无神地望着面前的香气蜡烛，接着缓缓问道：「我从来都没有可以选择的馀地，不是吗？」

朴灿烈何尝不晓得他此时的话语是什麽意思，只是冷冷地开口回答，「你不必担心，我和他去中国，你……留在这就好。」闻言，金锺大涣散的眼眸只是微微向上了些，带着些许的情绪，轻声问了一句。

「朴灿烈，你没疯，是吗？」

听得此问句，他原本冷淡的瞳孔瞬间转变为不安，「……你何以这麽说？」他看着他的眼睛，希望能从中得到答复，然而，金锺大却只是一直望着朴灿烈，想把他掏空这样的看着他。

「……没事，是我的错觉，」他笑了笑，「正常人是不会去咬别人的脖子的。」即使得到这个答案，朴灿烈依然一直盯着他的眼睛，想从裡头看到些许讯息，无奈只有那抹淡棕回应着他。

他从来都不知道金锺大的心底在想什麽，他只知道他总是喜欢坐落在窗边，然后一直望着窗外的明亮，久久，也不回神。到底他只是个加入他生活几个礼拜的人，怎麽会比金俊勉、吴亦凡还了解得他？自嘲的笑笑后，终究也只是无语。

「你先回去吧，今天我得去见见金俊勉，」他看看窗外，「等等吴亦凡就会过来了。」朴灿烈听得此消息，只是不经意的问了一句：「有什麽事吗？」

金锺大抬眸看了看他，不自觉地皱起眉宇说道：「你管太多了。」听得他如此说着，朴灿烈也只是垂下眸子静坐着，但过了半晌，许是尴尬，才起身走出房间。

也是啊，我有什麽资格管你呢？

吴亦凡今日的脸色很冷，金锺大想着。许是方才黄子韬的踰越以及眼神中一股明显的骄傲，这都使他感到相当不开心，「我去中国，让朴灿烈留在韩国。」前头的人一听得，倏地停下了步伐，转过身子来望着身后之人。

「你说，你要去中国？」吴亦凡问着，语句的底层隐藏着一股不可置信，「我知道我没有选择的馀地，」金锺大垂下眸子说着，「但是朴灿烈是个疯子，要是让那个男人晓得，你想你的至亲金俊勉会如何？」

「那个张艺兴，」他朝几步之遥的门扉望着，缓缓说道：「是金俊勉最为头痛的人物吧。」语毕，吴亦凡只是沉默不语，许久都未作声，而金锺大心底明白他的顾虑是什麽，也就不逼他回答，迳自的走入金俊勉的房门。

「嗨，锺大。」边伯贤绽着好看的笑容，优雅的举着一杯红酒在和他问安，然而，身旁除了金俊勉，似乎又多了几个人，「噢，我们又见面了。」黄子韬笑了笑，抿着一抹未知的情绪。金锺大看了看裡头的人，只是淡淡地说了一句「你好」后便坐落下。

六个男人处于一个空间的感受是什麽？金锺大大概会告诉你，很闷、很尴尬，总觉得把他们几个凑在一起，简直比小孩的乱涂鸦还让人感到不和谐。「锺大，这几位是你的竞标之人。」金俊勉说得此话的同时，显然无平常戏谑的笑意，只流露出一股奇特的意味。

金锺大看着面前几人，换上平日裡头就平淡的眼眸点了头。这一天是金俊勉当初留他活口的主要原因，也是自己必须离开Coffin之时，他明白自己就像是货品，只不过是一场金钱的交换。然而，当他脱离了Coffin，差不多也是自己恢復平常的时候。那是多麽遥远？他想着，从童年时期进入了Coffin裡头后，近十多年的时间对于外头的任何事情皆无知晓，而他，真的能在那样繁华的世界，安稳的过上一生吗？

如果被黄子韬选择，他能够拥有逃离韩国，再也不与金俊勉相见的机会，可他又怎麽能，怎麽能让朴灿烈知晓这样的结果？况且，如果是被他选择，自己永远也别想过正常的生活，只不过是换个地方，再当一次十几年的自己罢了。

如果被张艺兴选择，他或许不能给自己什麽，但至少以他与金俊勉对立的程度，他可以理解自己厌恶金俊勉的理由，只不过张艺兴并不是个可以放弃Coffin共同经营权的男人，好不容易钓到的大鱼又岂会因为一条小鱼而轻易放开？终究，也不是个可靠的港口。

如果被边伯贤选择，他可以过的自在，毕竟这个边伯贤就只是个典型的商人，如果自己被他选择，即使不能完全避开金俊勉，至少，他会好好的给自己一个平凡的人生，对吧？

如此看来，他的目标显而易见。

—「我是很可悲的吧？」

—「教你这些，等于是让你离我越来越远。」

鹿晗，对不起。

我已经失去十馀年的年华了。

这次，我想要对自己好一点。

【十八】

时间似乎越来越紧迫，惹得金锺大感觉到稍微的不安，自从见过那些人之后。金俊勉意外的没有动作，而他其实也不晓得他们愿意出价多少购买自己，这样的他，等于是变相的贩卖自己的身体以及自尊，不过这都没关係，他早就知晓自己不是个能够与他人谈条件的人，充其量就只是个货品，被金俊勉训练足够，就推出去贩卖的物品。

他看了看站于门外的男人，全身的装扮似乎都只是掩盖，因为那些丝毫遮蔽不了他自然的温柔，然而，拥有这副皮相的男人，居然和那个恶魔似的金俊勉有着血缘关係。金锺大对于这次的选择可说是步步为营，唯有讨好三方，他才能为自己的未来作打算。

即使，前途一片淼茫。

张艺兴看着他的眉睫，暗暗想着他还是一样，总是喜欢坐在落地窗旁思考，看上去俨然就是个不受尘世而干扰的男子，可惜，那双光裸修长的纤腿之上，所出现的微红却杀风景的出卖了他的沉静。

「好久不见了，是吗？」他说，就像是老朋友的重逢，「噢，是啊，」金锺大扯了扯嘴角，然后才缓缓问着，「抛弃我的滋味，不错吧？」

张艺兴在冰凉的大理石地板上头坐落下来，他抱起膝盖，从这个角度望着他，此刻的金锺大还是和当年一样的好看，只不过由于年华的增长，更增添了一份柔媚，「我从来没有抛弃过你，即使，离开了这裡，依然没有。」听得此回答的他只是扯了一枚笑，毫无情绪的拉紧身上的披肩，「不，从头到尾，你都只是在玩我。」

他笑了笑，望着他曾经爱过的男人，「你总说你会给我全世界，到最后，你只是在摧毁你给我的一切，」金锺大的眼神平移到外头的风光，伸出手掌抚摸着透明的玻璃窗，呢喃说道：「而你给我的全世界，也只不过是一具棺材，只为了祭奠我的死亡。」

「你们两兄弟，都一样。」最后，他眼神平淡地下了这个注解。

张艺兴何尝不晓得自己到底做了什麽、伤害了他什麽？只是嚥了一口难言，然后极尽自己这些年来的想法说着，「如果当初不走，我知道就凭那时候的张艺兴，根本无法推翻掉我那个所谓的『哥哥』，那时候我是什麽？私生子、杂种……什麽难听的话我都听过。」

「然后那时我看见了你，那个瘦小的身躯，和我一样没有能力的你，那一刻你的眼神就告诉了我『我们是一样的人』，接着我每天都想靠近你，而你只是被金俊勉那王八蛋逼得做那些什麽妓女才会做的姿势，你受过的伤，还有无尽的屈辱，我都记得。」张艺兴越说，越将头往下埋，直至完整地包裹了他的不安全感。

「然而有天，在玻璃窗外的我突然被一阵声响吵醒，我睁开眼睛，你的眼神直盯着我瞧，嘴角边还渗着被咬破的鲜血，以及赤裸的身子，都让我难过不已，」他顿了顿，语调中溷合着些许鼻音，「然后你在那抹透明上头用鲜血写了『谢谢你』三个大字，即使那是被铁鍊綑绑而致的血。」

「那一刻我才明白，我们注定得在一起。」

「因为我们是一样的人。」

金锺大听得多了，脸上却也没露出什麽怀念的意味，只是缓缓接了下去：「……然后我们接吻了，在玻璃窗；然后你每天来，在门扉旁；然后你给了我许多美好，在我的心底；然后你说你会给我全世界，在我的嘴脣上头印下注记……」

他笑了笑，似乎在缅怀自己的天真以及纯情，「然后的然后，你都没来过，张艺兴，你不来了……」金锺大明亮的眼眸垂了下去，流露出冷静的一滴泪，再是越来越多，「你不来了，然后我还是每天等，你不来了没关係啊……你跟我说嘛……你为什麽不跟我说……？你跟我说……我就、我就不会再缠着你啊……」

这话说得卑微，却是金锺大最深沉的声音，他回来了，像风似的，然而那些温柔却不再是他熟悉的那个他。他长高了、长壮了、也更帅气了，当他看见他，他彷彿还觉得他是当年那个在玻璃窗旁亲吻他的男孩。

那个他的初恋—张艺兴。

张艺兴看见他哭泣的模样，彷彿自己还是当年那个弱势的男孩，也只是稚气的哭诉着，「对不起……真的对不起……可是不行，我们那个时候……遇见的，不是时候……」他抹去自己的一把眼泪，起身走向他等待已久的身躯，低下身去将他抱紧，「我说我要让你拥有全世界，所以我回来了……锺大，难道……你已经不爱我了吗？」

他问的小心翼翼，金锺大也在一阵哭泣中清醒。自己这些年来的伪装怎麽会被一个昔日爱过的男人给轻易摧毁？如果自己失去了这个保护色，他还能当回那个强大淡漠的金锺大吗？不能，绝对不能，这个男人已经抛弃了他一次，他必须说服自己他还会有第二次、第三次。

即使这次他能感觉到他是捧着真心来见他。

「锺大？」张艺兴不可置信的看着亲手推开他的爱人，询问着为什麽要这麽做。然而金锺大却只是收起眼泪，自嘲似的笑了笑，「走吧你，丢掉我就不要再回来了啊，你他妈的当我是什麽？我虽然像是个妓女，但我还没有到再接受一次破鞋的地步！」

语毕，金锺大站起身子，往桌下一拉，接着将整个抽屉都给拿了出来，「给你，都给你！我都不要了！我不要你了，这一次是我金锺大不要你了！」他将整个夹层一丢，发出一阵极大的声响，然后才是一张张的相片洒落出来。

张艺兴愣愣地回过头，才发现那都是他从玻璃窗的缝隙中递给他的照片。

—「十五岁生日，和锺大过的第一次生日。」

—「家外的榕树，很好看吧？」

—「这是前天去旅行时拍的日出，我也好想和锺大你来看啊……」

—「妈妈又哭了，因为那个男人很久没来了。」

—「艺兴，我是艺兴，你最爱的艺兴。」

—「锺大，我想让你拥有全世界，请你等我，我一定会守约的。」

「傻孩子……」张艺兴笑了笑，伴随着温热的泪水，伸手去触碰自己给他的那些回忆，然后眼泪一滴一滴的降落于上头。

「说什麽情话呢？你现在……已经、已经被丢了啊……」

【十九】

是啪啪声，火炬……燃烧着的声响，伴随着阴暗的空间，金锺大缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

他低低地「嗯」了一声，稍些用力地摇头之后努力想看清他所身处的究竟是何方。

「啊，我们锺大醒了？」声音，那是个很熟悉的声音。

「……你在干麻？……这裡、这裡是哪儿？」

金俊勉笑了笑，随着脆弱的光线，起身走向承载着金锺大的大床，随后坐落于上头说道：「训练啊，难道我们锺大攀上了自由，就不用再继续训练了吗？」

金锺大眯着眼眸望着面前的他，在黑暗中试着依靠自己坐起身子来，却被手腕和脚腕上的禁锢而强制停止，「解开，马上。」

他冷着声调说着，反而招来金俊勉更深刻的笑意，「噢，不，好戏都还没开始呢。」

语毕，他伸出了白皙向着金锺大的脸庞而去，却只是作势着要抚摸他的容颜，等到金俊勉的手「啪」的一声，周围的光线随之强烈起来，然后他才愣愣地看见身处自己右手边的景象。

他睁大眼睛看着似像展示柜的十个长格，裡头各放置着一具棺材，伴随着鲜豔的色彩，显得更是格格不入，「……什麽意思？」他这样问着他，却只看见他嘴边那抹深意。

「姐姐在看着你，所以，你要好好做啊。」

语毕，金俊勉看着整身只穿着一袭白色长板衬衫的他显得更为捉摸不定，现在的他真的是属于你的了，金俊勉对着自己说着。

他笑了笑，俯下身去亲吻金锺大的额头，却引来了身下人的抗拒，「你为什麽要这样折磨我母亲？连死了都不放过她？」

金俊勉看着他的眼神不断往长柜那儿飘，只是勾起了嘴角缓缓说了一句，「呵，看来我真是宠你宠得过头了。」

语毕，他仰起身子来将金锺大整个人拖近床板的边缘，然后将他的手固定于璧上，伴随着他吃痛的闷哼。

「我们锺大和其他男人玩腻了吧？这次，该我了。」

「也顺便给你母亲看看这些年来，都在干麻吧？嗯？」

只见金俊勉不顾他的错愕，只是弯起嘴角笑了笑，随后从床旁的抽屉裡头拿出了一条绷带，接着动手扯开金锺大那单薄的白衬衫，「金俊勉！你在干麻？！」

他在干麻？

「我在干麻？」

他俯身亲吻了金锺大光裸的肌肤，清晰说道：「你只要和我在一起就好了，明白吗？」

语毕，他不顾着那阵明显的瞪视，跨坐于他的身上，用力量夹住他不安分的长腿，随后低下头去舔舐那抹红晕。

金锺大明显感觉到以前训练时的那种特殊感受，只是忍着呻吟边朝着金俊勉吼道：「停下来！你在做什麽你自己根本不晓得！」

「……我不晓得？」

金俊勉抬起头来，边笑着、边将其精緻的下巴捏过，接着吻了一口，「……难道我养你那麽久，我自己不能用吗？」

这话很明显的是将金锺大当成妓女般的看待。

即使他本来就是。

「叫啊！你怎麽不叫！为什麽只对我这样！为什麽？！」金俊勉一声声的呐喊都充斥着不满，一下下的长鞭打在金锺大的身体更是让他回到了以前的记忆。

那个总是被打、总是被瞧不起的以前。

「嗯？」

金俊勉停下手中的长鞭，也不顾他白皙的身躯绽出的血花朵，只是愤恨问着，「吴世勋、亦凡、金锺仁、张艺兴、边伯贤、黄子韬、鹿晗、都暻秀、朴灿烈？你还打算再勾引几个？啊？」

金锺大被这样一问也只是淡淡地望着他，丝毫不像个被虐待的人，「……金俊勉，你闹够了吗？我存在的理由……」

他顿了顿，换上一抹冷笑，「……不就是为了帮你迷惑更多男人吗？」

金俊勉闻言，只是一直看着他，并不言语。随后又朝着他缓缓地开口说道：「……我现在不想了，你一直都是我的，那是我的权利。」

权利吗？金锺大不自觉的笑了笑。

「好吧，你就杀了我吧，反正你十几年前不是也想这麽做吗？」金俊勉看着他倔强的脸庞靠近了自己，眼眸中满是不甘与愤怒，全数朝着自己而来。

「我只不过是我母亲的附属品，不要把你对我母亲的依恋投射到我身上来！这只是你的控制慾！」

「……别把我对你的容忍当成你放肆的资本。」

一下又一下的皮鞭打在他细瘦的身板上，漾得那样的虚弱更为病态，「我从少年的时候就遇见她了，叔叔也允诺过我绝对是姐姐丈夫的不二人选，她是我的妻子啊！」

「为什麽？！」

「为什麽金沥青要掺和进来？」

那张脸庞充满着不满与愤怒，这都几年了，不就是因为这种执念，才让他变成这样的吗？

这股仇恨究竟要延续到什麽时候？金俊勉恨着郑智淑、金锺大恨着金俊勉，这样的事情要循环几次？

他不知道，真的不知道。

【二十】

金俊勉简直是发了疯了，动手解开禁锢金锺大双脚的绳子，随后用力的将两腿分开，呈现着柔软的一字腿往旁边的架子固定住，也不顾别的，迳自就拿长鞭往他白皙的内侧鞭打，把这几年的怨与怒直接了当的朝金锺大而去。

但是他哪能让他听到哀号声，哪怕是一小声的闷哼也不行，这是他作为郑智淑亲生儿子的最后一道防线，也是他不愿意对于金俊勉洩露任何一丝脆弱的原因。

即使血渍都喷洒了出来，浸染了雪白的床单，漾于阴暗的内室显得更为媚惑。

然而金俊勉也知道他是个很倔强的孩子，却也不理会他咬破的下脣所流出的鲜血，只是更加放肆地解开自己下身的裤子，将自身的欲望展露于这个男人面前。

金锺大一见此状马上问道：「你还记得我是个贡品吧？那你现在是在干麻？」

他笑了笑，跨坐到毫无反抗空间的金锺大身上，然后握着那股慾望朝他嘴裡塞去，「……嗯？我养你那麽久了，你这麽做也是应该的。」

「至于出雏，不必了，我金俊勉会是你的购买人。」

「永生、永世，都在我身边。」

金锺大一闻言只是睁大眼眸的盯着他瞧，忙忙想驱赶口中那股苦涩味，未料舌头的誓死抵抗却只是给来人带来一阵酥麻感。

来人口中飘荡出一丝满足的意味后便自己控制着节奏，他将金锺大的头按住，随着自己的意念前后移动。

金锺大口中「唔、唔」的挣扎着，却也无法推出那股慾望，只能皱着眉头并且守着自己最后的一丝倔强，决不让脆弱流露于金俊勉面前。

「唔……」金俊勉满意似的低哼了一声，活像个上妓馆因而得到满足的客人，随后在最后一道防线时即时抽了出来，接着旋身射落到柔软的床单上。

他离开了他的上身，改将他抱到自己的腿上，却不急着进入，只是为他温柔的整理好额前的碎髮，以及观赏那抹自然的嫣红，「金锺大，不管是谁要买你，你都会是我的。」

他笑了笑，吻上了他小巧的脣，方才自己的慾望驻足之地。

「呵，」金锺大笑了一声，「就凭你？」

金俊勉倒也不恼，只是迳自从柜上拿了眼罩遮掩了金锺大的双目。

「你要干麻？！」

他没回话，只是任由他的身躯摆动，而自己则暗暗地挑了一记眉给他，随后下床走去火炉旁提了一块热铁起来。

金锺大渐渐地没有话儿，因为他感觉到一种奇怪的感受。

「……那是什麽？」他问着，语调也跟着缓缓地颤抖。

只听金俊勉故作深意地「嗯」了声，然后拿着那块烙铁更加靠近他柔嫩的肌肤，「锺大啊……你说你全身都那麽漂亮，我该印在哪儿呢。」

「妈的，」金锺大惊讶地咒骂，随后又踢又吼的踹向前头的虚影，「疯子！走开！」

金俊勉许是疯了，因为他控制不住自己想虐待他的欲望。

金俊勉许是傻了，因为他停止不了自己想烙印他的念头。

然后，他笑了笑，宽厚的手掌轻柔抚上金锺大的眼罩，低低呢喃了一句「睡吧」。

然后的然后，似乎是在一阵尖叫声与凄厉中度过，金锺大痛到昏了过去，紧皱的眉宇由搂着他的金俊勉抚平。

像是照顾着初生的婴儿，他朝他沉睡的脸庞笑了笑，然后说着细碎的话语。

只是那一句话，金锺大没有听到。

也不想听到。

【二十一】

吴亦凡觉得很不对，金锺大被金俊勉带走后就不见了。

五天。

已经消失五天了。

他懊恼地揉着脑髮，自己怎麽就这麽相信他会将金锺大安然送回来？如果不是自己，他现在应该在卧房中的落地窗旁坐着，而不是让自己朝着那方向望去时，只有微微袭起的窗帘与自己对望。

此时的吴亦凡正冷冷地盯着Coffin的门口，心底缓缓飘过许多不好的想法，金俊勉有隐约的暴力与虐待倾向，他早就看出来了。

他连金锺大的安危都无法确定，更不敢相信如果再继续放任下去他会发生什麽事。

「快接啊……」吴亦凡焦急地拿着手机边唸着。

金俊勉的手机从五天前就没有音讯了，很多时候有接通，但是没有回应，这都让吴亦凡的脚底窜上一股不好的预感。

「您的电话将转到语音信箱……」依旧是这个该死的女人在和他说话，妈的。

他拿下手机，手指不安的在木製吧台上头敲着节奏，他是要等下去呢？还是马上去金俊勉的家裡？

这个问题不会很难，但是实行起来却很複杂，因为他根本不知道金俊勉住家的密码。

张艺兴一进Coffin的门便看见了焦躁的吴亦凡，看在自己也是半个老闆的份上，他缓缓地走了过去，想问男人他的「哥哥」为什麽那麽久没来Coffin了。

「喂，卖麵的，」他扠着腰下的口袋边问着，「金俊勉呢？去哪儿了？」

吴亦凡抬起了头。

姑且不论自己知道「卖麵的」是何意思，当他抬眼的那时，两个麻烦又从门口走了进来。

「嗨。」

边伯贤朝大伙儿笑了笑，接着马上感觉到这股低气压，「发生了什麽吗？」

倒是黄子韬是个明眼人，这两人从他一开始看来就极为不对盘，怎麽可能这时会好好在这聊天？

吴亦凡懒得理他们，这种情况下虽然紧急，但是他却不想轻易的动用他们，如果事情真是他料想的那样，这只会使事情更加複杂罢了。

「Hey，你们都在啊。」鹿晗朝来人招了招手，身后还跟个始终垂着眸子的朴灿烈。

「我的First，睡得好吗？」黄子韬朝那儿笑问，可惜朴灿烈只是冷淡地抬起头，丝毫没有想与他搭话的意愿。

鹿晗看了看周围，只是疑惑的朝吴亦凡问了一句：「喂，锺大去哪儿了？朴灿烈让我问问。」

其实他自己也想问，但身分实在不符。

吴亦凡闻言，只是沉默了些会，然后不着痕迹的走向办公室。

众人原以为他是不想回答，却未想走至门边时，他旋过了头，朝门外的那伙人说道：「全都进来吧，我有事要说。」

金锺大醒了过来。

不，正确来说，是惊醒过来。

他原本想起身，但却被全身的伤口给抑止了下来，于是他勉强地坐起身子，想循着微弱的光线找到可以倚靠的支点坐起。

但是，事情却总是不那麽如愿。

「想去哪？」金俊勉带笑的嗓音清晰的传出，使得他移动的动作倏地静止。

「……所以你现在是打算虐待我后上了我，然后把我五花大绑后丢进棺材？」

金俊勉略略移动了下，随后才笑道：「你错了。」

「虐待你还有上了你这不急，我们得先去法国结婚。」

金锺大的嘴角抽了抽。

「我不是女人，」他冷笑了下，「即使干起来跟女人差不多也不是。」

他笑了笑，手掌攀上金锺大晨起的蓬勃摩娑着，「这话倒是说的臭屁，我喜欢。」

金锺大的表情垮了下来，扭动着身子避开他的触碰，「你这个疯子，你是打算把我永远绑在你身边？！」

金俊勉不置可否似的「嗯」了一声，然后坐起身子来，勐地用力将金锺大的双手架于璧上，接着掐过他的下巴亲吻。

他实在是受不了，他一点都不想被金俊勉触碰。

于是这隻小猫反咬了他一口，那样的血腥味儿在嘴裡散开，伴随着一丝的黏稠，接着，他停了下来。

「你真是不乖。」金俊勉抹去嘴边的血渍说着。

语毕，他随手往床单上一摸，将昨日被他撕毁的布条随便拿了一块，接着快速地环绕于金锺大的颈子上。

金俊勉的眼眸倏地瞪大，眼睛看着那个无法喘息也无法抗拒的他，「当我金俊勉的妻子不好吗？嗯？」

金锺大此时哪能听得进去，只是持续着孱弱的「呜呜」声，边用明亮的眼眸控诉着金俊勉。

突地，那布条「啪」的一声，即时的解救了金锺大。

「咳、咳……咳咳咳……」

但徘徊于生死边缘的他却一个劲的来不及呼吸，忙忙调适着氧气的供给。

金俊勉见状，只是将他的双手鬆绑，然后在他耳边低声说道：「别想要反抗我，我会挑断你的手筋。」

接着他抚过他光裸的小腹，往下品嚐了会，又触碰到那股果断的炙热。

他缓缓地舔舐过一次，然后紧紧握住后又上下抽送，惹得身下之人更加水深火热。

半晌，他放开了那股慾望，接着逼迫他光裸充血的长腿分开，自己则掏出下身的燥热，缓缓地坐在他跨下的空间中。

「走、走开……」金锺大虚弱的挥舞着小手，却对此时的他没有作用，他多麽希望自己可以反抗，但是他不行，实在是太难受了。

金俊勉边提起那股慾望，边用口水浸染过的手指插入缝隙之内探勘，然后再一隻、再一隻。

「滚！你一但做了，我会死给你看！」

金俊勉停止了抽插的动作，抬眼看了他。

然后愣住。

他没哭，只是倔强的忍着泪滴，眸子中带着深沉的怨恨。

这十几年来，除了初次训练突如其来的痛楚过后，金锺大再也没在金俊勉的面前表示过脆弱。

金俊勉回过神，然后低低说道：「你根本威胁不了我，因为我自有办法让你不死。」

他将手指送了出来，接着将慾望直直地推进金锺大的身子裡头，那样的肿大实在令他难受，这些年来的训练做的确实，却没有人告诉他这是如此的痛。

金俊勉的埋入静止了些会，然后才是缓缓地扭动起来，而金锺大就像隻死鱼一动也不动，活像个古时贞洁被夺的女子。

「……金俊勉，我知道你不会后悔。」

「因为你已经失去我母亲，再失去我也没关係。」

他停了下来，然后抬起眸子看着他。

金锺大昔日平整的浏海满是凌乱，内侧的白皙也被血染了模煳，手腕上更是残留着铁铐的痕迹，而原本细嫩的皮肤也附着着一条条的血疤。

「永远都不要看不起曾经的弱者。」

「因为他们很有可能会变成永恆的强者。」

【二十二】

「凡哥，你这是怎麽了？」守在金宅的保镖看着风尘僕僕的一行人疑惑问着。

吴亦凡睨了一眼，随后冷静地拍拍衣袖说道：「俊勉让我来接金少爷。」

保镖闻言「咦」了一声，「可是老闆说不要让任何人打扰……」

「吴亦凡和你家老闆的关係你还不明白吗？再白目的话就准备让你老闆把你装进棺材裡好了。」张艺兴冷冷地说道，惹得那小保镖有些动摇。

可惜他的脸色也仅此是为难，「凡哥，不是我不相信你，而是你知道老闆他这人……不然这样好了，我打个电话给他确认。」语毕，保镖马上从腰包裡头抽出手机想拨通电话。

吴亦凡淡淡看着，趁着他低头拨电话的同时拿过手机，用手肘捶了对方几下后，那人便昏呼呼的倒地。

他冷着脸色看着地上的人，随后往后小声说道：「等等张艺兴带你们进去书房，如果我没猜错，应该是在那。」

边伯贤沉默了些会，然后问道：「那你呢？」

他抬眸对上他的眼睛，「等你们见到锺大的时候，也会见到我。」

闻言，众人也只是点了头，接着便以张艺兴为首进入。而吴亦凡则拿起手中的手机，铿锵有力的说了一句「蠢货」，接着不到五秒的时间，他的面前便聚集了为数众多的黑西装男人。

他定了定神，接着抬眸望向二楼的某处房间，不由得暗自叹了口气。

「这裡这裡！」张艺兴在这个转角处倏地停下，接着招手朝其馀人示意。

朴灿烈紧张的在堆满书的书柜裡头张望，接着问了一句疑问，「在这吗？」

闻言，众人也只是愣愣地睨了他一眼，暗藏着些许心事后便催促着张艺兴带领他们进入。

他低着头在书柜的缝隙中找寻些微光线，就像好几年那样，这次他坚信自己一样可以找到。

「会不会他换了装置了？」张艺兴低低呢喃着，却被朴灿烈一把推开，接着开始拿取书本出来，每拿一本，光线就越亮，然后才是被帘幕所隔离的内室。

朴灿烈终于停了下来，接着转头向身后的男人们问道：「现在该怎麽办？敲破吗？」

黄子韬抚了抚下巴，「如果锺大在裡头，敲破的话只是快速地让金俊勉知道我们闯了进来，不是吗？」

「那有什麽办法？」鹿晗神情紧张的问着，突地又想到了个法子，起步走进了玻璃门前将它用力推了出去，接着往上拉，便看见了原本隔离的黑幕顿时呈现于实体在面前。

鹿晗微微掀起黑幕，接着用脚往下轻轻踩了一下，「这是阶梯，等会儿小声点。」

众人点头示意，随着他的带领走下阶梯，直到平地时，他们都不晓得这裡是哪儿，既没有看到金锺大，更没有看到金俊勉。

「确定是这裡吗？」边伯贤问着，眼眸四处的张望。

哪知刚说完这句话的同时，却从远处传来了一阵尖叫声，「是锺大。」

张艺兴脸色很难看，他知道他不是个那麽脆弱的人，如果真不是忍不住，他是断然不会发出这种刺耳的尖叫声。

众人心下一拧，忙忙移步往音源走了过去，却发现金锺大此时的模样当真是惨不忍睹。

他的长腿呈现着弯曲的型态，将幽暗完整的呈现于空气之中，大腿的白皙已经从细嫩变成了暗沉的伤口，白衬衫还未完全扯开，却被一条条血痕给沾染了上，而那双眼睛瞪得大大的，直朝着现正坐于他身上的男人直直而去。

金俊勉当真可以说是丧心病狂，因为他不知道金锺大倔强底下满是血肉模煳，伤口皆已溃烂发炎，原本湿润的脣也转变为乾涩，那抹苍白更是令众人心底一揪。

「金俊勉……你走开！走开！」金锺大此时哪还能知晓世界是什麽样子的，由心底翻起的回忆瞬间蜂拥而上，他想起了自己第一次训练的时候，还天真的对着他的第一个调教师说「轻点」。

这世界真是够溷浊了，年纪小小就懂得卑微的根本来自于脆弱。

哪知这个时候传来一阵急促的脚步声，原来是张艺兴跳了上床，一拳就往金俊勉的脸蛋上招呼去，惹得他的面容顿时极为狰狞。

「妈的，你对他做了什麽？」张艺兴此时完全不像那个平时温和的他，发了疯的无法抑制的往金俊勉的脸勐打，然而金锺大只是愣在一旁，眼看着从他身上溢出的血流。

「……别怕，」边伯贤的眼神裡头满是不捨，只是缓缓地将缠于他腿上的束缚给解开，接着将他轻轻抱起，安然的放置于地板上后便脱去自己的西装外套给他披上。

「我会保护你，锺大，我会保护你。」

我会保护你。

朴灿烈看着他这个样子实在是心痛极致，他万万没想到金俊勉是个如此恶毒之人，即使自己初见他的时候，他曾经对于他所说的话。

—「不管怎样，都不要爱上那个叫金锺大的男人。」

「没关係，」朴灿烈缓缓地呢喃，接着眼神悲伤的看着那个被另个男人搂在怀裡的他，「现在完全打破原则了。」

金锺大感觉到久违的温暖时只是紧紧的靠近，他拉紧了把他圈在怀裡的那件西装外套，然后低低地呢喃，「……你是谁？」

边伯贤愣了些会，才抚着他额前的碎髮缓缓说着：「我是边伯贤，不认得了吗？」

他听得这个名字后似乎有些迟疑，随后也只是虚弱地「嗯」了一声作为短暂的回应。

边伯贤愣了神，接着缓缓在心底承诺。

我会让你彻底认得我的，锺大。

「金俊勉，你到底怎麽了？」

朴灿烈快速地跑近纠缠的二人身边，抢过金俊勉那残破不堪的领口吼道： 「你还是不是个人啊？为什麽要这样对他？」

闻言，金俊勉也只是大口的喘着气，然后笑了一声，「……朴灿烈，你别以为我死了他就会是你的！」

「你永远也得不到他，你还不明白吗？」

朴灿烈愣愣地看着他，彷彿自己的心事被人揭穿般的恼怒，随手就往柜上拿了一只酒杯敲碎，使得地上发出一阵玻璃碎裂声。

只见他大力的把张艺兴推开，接着执起一小碎片直朝着金俊勉的方向而去。

鹿晗见状，忙忙跑了过去拦住，「朴灿烈！你冷静点！」他劝说着他，「一但你杀了他，这一切都结束了，你懂吗？」

「你看到这傢伙对锺大做了什麽吗？」他反问着他，眼睛裡满是血丝，「还不赶快带锺大去擦药？快一点！」

朴灿烈推开鹿晗抑止的手，正要往金俊勉的心脏戳入的时候，一隻手却过来握住了他手中的玻璃碎片，他惊讶地放开了手，接着微微回头一看，手中的紧握完全都没有了。

「锺大！」都暻秀冲了出来，赶紧拿出自己身上的白布条为他包扎，「你在干麻啊你？为了那种人你值得吗？」

「……我……锺大……」朴灿烈愣愣地看着那细嫩的手掌上佈满许多血肉模煳的伤口，而自己却在那最中心的地方刺进一刀，惹得他更为痛苦。

「……灿烈。」金锺大朝他招了手，露出个真心的笑容，而张艺兴在一旁看着却只是更多的心酸。

以前他的锺大也会这样对他这样笑。

以前吗？

张艺兴苦笑了下。

原来他和他，已经是过去式了。

「我在！我在！对不起……我不是故意的……」朴灿烈冲了过去握住他包扎着的手，缓缓顺整好那些皱痕。

金锺大笑了笑，即使牵动了他嘴脣上的伤痕，「……别哭，我只是不希望你毁了自己。」

「你已经让你的父亲毁了一次，还要让金俊勉再加一记吗？」

朴灿烈听得此言，缓缓地将头抬了起来，接着似乎像是被戳到心底的痛处般的大哭起来。

「没关係啊。」

「我已经是个疯子了，没关係的……」

金锺大安慰似的拍了他的头，「傻瓜。」

「何必拿自己的人生去当别人的陪葬品？」

他笑了笑，随后对着一直守在他旁边的边伯贤说道：「……快把金俊勉送去医院吧，我不想看到他。」

他点了头，接着拿出手机准备要拨打电话给吴亦凡，正好此时他便到来。

「赶快把你家的疯子送到医院吧。」边伯贤冷冷地说着，惹得吴亦凡更为错愕。

即使他想像过了他会对他做的任何事，却没有那麽残忍，他原本以为金俊勉在自己的纵容下会有自觉，可惜却还是做出了这麽出格的事。

他走上前去，却不是去关心金俊勉，而是俯下身去对金锺大说了句话。

「……对不起。」

此话一出，众人的神经跟着醒了过来，谁会知道吴亦凡竟会对别人道歉。

金锺大缓缓地看了他一眼，「你明知道他的偏差会伤害人，为什麽还要纵容他？」

这话问得吴亦凡有些语塞，儘管他多麽相信着金俊勉，这些年来替他做的坏事更是一点也没少，但这样还是无法减少他的噬血性。

一点，都没有。

「算了吧，」金锺大偏过了头，宣示着他不想再看见，「快走。」

—「快走。」

……俊勉，我已经因为你。

被拒绝了啊。

【二十三】

「鹿晗，」金锺大唤了一声，男人便马上来到他身边，「我想看看……上头那个酒红色的棺材。」

鹿晗只是觉得奇怪，忙忙抬头四处张望，却没看到什麽棺材，「没有啊，你……是不是太累了，看错了？」

张艺兴觉得奇怪，「……棺材？」

紧接着他又回想到之前的那个棺室，「你说这裡，有棺材？」

金锺大懒懒地「嗯」了一声，抬起头来缓缓朝自己的右斜方睨去，「那裡不是有十具立着的棺材吗？」

众人闻言，忙忙朝着他眼观的方向望去，却没有看到他所谓的东西。

「等等，」黄子韬缓缓的顿了一下，接着小声说道：「他有些奇怪。」

朴灿烈愣愣地看着他的视线所及，却永远都看不见他眼底的那个世界。

「锺大，你说那裡有棺材？」

「嗯，」他应了声，接着笑了笑，「你没看到那个酒红色的棺材吗？母亲在裡面。」

他愣了愣神，接着起身朝大家问道：「他该不会是……？」

「不会的，」张艺兴缓缓地呢喃，「他是个很强大的人，怎麽可能因为这种事就疯了？」

「可是你看他的眼神，」都暻秀担心地说着，「他正在看我们看不见的东西啊。」

众人一阵沉默，接着才意识到了一个可怕的事实。

可惜金锺大的笑容依然灿烂。

而他们的故事，也还没结束。


End file.
